Decisions
by sdehtiudngsfwv
Summary: What if Bella goes back to Forks... What if the Cullen's are already there...What if Bella has a new mate and family... But does Bella still love Edward.. But her mate isn't going down without a fight...
1. Prologue

**Decisions**

**Prologue**

(Bella POV)

My body was on fire, I knew what was happening, I was becoming a vampire. I could feel the venom enter my heart and explode into a inferno of immense pain. I was screaming for Edward. Victoria was sniggering at my pain, I knew she was enjoying the moment when she got on revenge on Edward. Little did she knew Edward was gone and no longer cared about me.

"Edward can't help you Bella," Victoria shouted at me as she watched like I was a feel good movie.

I heard a fierce growl and Victoria scream. I screamed for Edward. Over my screams the sound of crunching bones were becoming louder as the pain of my transformation was dieing down. As the pain became just a weak form of heart burn I heard the sound of water being poured and then a small explosion as a fire sudden ignited. I felt a pair of hard cold arms lift me off the ground and carry me away from the sound of what I hoped was Victoria being burned in a raging blaze of pink sweet smelling smoke. I couldn't look up to see if it was Edward who had saved me from Victoria. I saw a new shiny Audi sitting on the side of the road were Victoria had jumped me and dragged me into the forest. My savoir opened the passenger side door and carefully place me into the leather seat and put the seatbelt around me. My savoir soundlessly closed the passenger door and side into the driver's seat without opening the driver's side door. The car's engine purred into life and we sped off down the road as the pillar of pink smoke slowly rose into the sky.

I got the courage to ask who saved me "Who are you."

"My name's William what's yours." My savoir said his voice removing all hope of Edward returning to me

"I'm Bella," I said as the pain finally dissipated

"That's a nice name, Bella do you know what's happening to you," William asked

"I've become a vampire," I replied as soon as he finished asking

"You know about vampires," William asked as I breathed in his scent.

He smelt of a zest of some tropical fruit but I couldn't say which. I then turned to look at William for the first time, he was looking at me and waiting for my response. Even with the car going at god knows how many miles an hour and with William not looking at the road the car gracefully glided onto the freeway. I was lost for words when I stopped to look at William and he seemed shocked when he looked at me for the first time. William had shoulder length straight black hair, pale skin of course, perfect angular features, full lips and most shocking blood red eyes. We were both looking into each others red eyes, getting quickly lost in each others gaze. It took a few minutes for both of us at the same time to break the longing stare.

"Were are we going," I asked William not looking back encase I got lost again in his eyes.

"To my family they can help," He said now looking at the road "You didn't answer my question from early."

"Oh ya sorry," I said pulling a chocolate ringlet of my hair back behind my left ear

"So how do you know about vampires?" William asked me his eyes flickering back to me then back to the road.

"Well I knew a family……"

I told William everything about the Cullen's, Victoria and Edward, but when I said Edward's name the pain which always threatened to rip my chest apart didn't appear. After I finished, William told me about his family and how he was attracted to Forks for a reason he couldn't explain and how his family drink human blood but only the blood of the worst humans. When he finished, I told him about how the Cullen's drank the blood of animals, William had no idea that vampires could survive on animal blood.

I met William's family, they welcomed me with open arms. They tied up the loose ends at Forks for me, I wanted to say goodbye to Charlie, Renee and….. Jacob, but William said if I went to see Charlie, Renee or Jacob I would properly kill them. William's family started to drink animal blood the second William told them about it.

After a few years with my new family I forgot about Edward and he was replaced by William in my heart.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Home Sweet Home**

(Bella POV)

It has been 72years since I left Forks and now I was back home, since I became a vampire, since I got a new family and since I meet Will. I was looking into the mirror wall of mine and William's room. Even after decades of being a vampire I was still not use to the eternal beauty who looked at me ever time I looked into a mirror. I was three inches taller, my body had curved and filled out more, I had long flowing curly chocolate hair, perfect pale marble skin, full plum lips and of course butterscotch coloured eyes from the animal blood that me and my family drink. I found out some years after I became a vampire that I had the abilities to shield me and my family from other vampire's abilities. Will was standing behind me with his long hard arms around my waist.

"You ready to go back to Forks High School," William whispered into my ear,

"Yes, it good to be home," I said sliding out from under his arms.

Charlie died over 20 years ago, Renee was gone and every one who might know me was dead or as far away from Forks as was humanly possible.

Hand in hand me and William glided into the packed garage of my families forest mansion. All my family were there. The Richardson's. There were eight of use, Lester and Eleanor my adoptive parents, Albert and Primrose my 'elder' brother and sister they of course are together. Darrel and Fiona my other paired up siblings and William and me. Lester was tall and slim he had pitch black hair like Will's but was too young to be his father. Eleanor was a lot like Esme but was shorter and had dark chocolate coloured hair she could of pasted as my mother but she was to young. Albert was our own version of Emmett, Albert was big, blond and had the mind of a 5 year old. Primrose was just like Rosalie but nice and a brunette. Darrel was our Jasper but much more like a emo and had the same jet black hair just like William. Fiona was a blond pixie and a lot like Alice but hated shopping just like me, so we get along just fine. Four of my family have abilities, me, William, Darrell and Fiona. William could bend light around himself and others, making himself or them invisible. Darrell could sense when someone was about to be violent. Fiona could sense pain that's how William found me, Fiona told him about my pain and he went to help me.

Albert got into the driver's seat of his Mitsubishi Warrior with a closed top back and Primrose got into the front passenger seat. Me and William got into the back passenger seats and Darrel and Fiona got into the back.

"Are you nervous coming back here," asked Primrose as the Warrior sped out of the garage and onto the mansion's drive.

"No I'm fine," I said as I place my head against William's chest.

"It's going to be fine, everyone's going to stare for the first couple of days then be can go back to being loaners," Albert said as the car gracefully sped onto the main road leading to Forks High School.

"Shut up Al," William said lightly kicking the back of Albert's chair.

"Make me Willie boy" Al relied, as he started to laugh Will slap him on the slid of his head.

The Warrior glided into Forks High School car park, the car park was packed full of student all staring at the new unfamiliar car speeding into the car park.

"Show time," I said as all the doors of the Warrior opened simultaneously and me and my family stepped out into the barrage of stares.

William and Darrell were pretending to be the Robertson twins. Which works because they do look similar. Albert and Fiona took Fiona's human name, Clark, Fiona being the younger an Albert being the elder. Primrose and me took my last name, Swan, I was the younger of the Swan 'siblings'. This worked fine for us because we could all pair up without it looking odd. In our pairs we walked to the school's reception, ignoring the stares and sly remarks from the other students.

The school had changed very little, it was just a little bit more high-tech. A few electronic-posters and bill boards were scattered around the school halls, showing information and advertisements about the schools clubs and events. We entered the reception, it was just like it was over 70 years ago. A youngish women with platinum blond hair sat at the front desk. William stepped up to the front desk and the women smiled when she looked up at my mate's face.

"Hel…lo how can I he…elp you," the receptionist said dazzled by Will's perfection.

"We're new students the Robertson's, the Clark's and the Swan's," William said pointing to all of us in turn.

"Yes I've got your sche…dules here somewhere," the receptionist said as she rummaged through a pile of paper, still dazzled.

"Here they are," she said handing Will a load of papers, "get the boxes ticked by each teacher and bring them here at the end of the day."

"Thank you," William said giving her a dazzling smile.

In the hall William handed each of us our schedules, I had all but one lesson with William. The first half of the day was boring and uneventful, we were questioned by the braver of the students, they asked who was I, who were my family and was I single. William growled ever time someone asked me that. At lunch I led William to the canteen. William grabbed two trays, one for him and one for me. He put as little food as possible onto them and balanced both the trays on his cold right forearm. We sat at a table at the end of the canteen with the rest of our family. The students around us were looking at us and talking about how we were all paired up.

"Is the school just like it was 70 years ago" Primrose asked quietly

"Yes it is, just like it was 70 years ago" I replied with a sigh looking around the familiar canteen.

The canteen's main doors opened and my nostrils flared at the sudden smell of 5 vampires as they entered the canteen.

"The Cullens" I said as my family turned to look at the new arrivals.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Meet the Ex**_

(Edward POV)

As we entered the canteen we were hit by the smell of a other group of vampires. We stopped at the door and stared at the group sitting at the far side of the canteen. There were 6 of them 3 males and 3 females. 2 of the males were tall, slim and long black hair, the largest male was as big as Emmett but had curly blond hair, the smallest female looked a lot like Alice but had long blond hair down to her waist, the last 2 females were both brunette the tallest was like Rosalie but was taller and had short chocolate coloured hair. The last female had her long curly chocolate hair in front of her face so we couldn't see her. They were all vegetarians because they had golden eyes. They must be the new student who every other student was thinking about, why didn't Alice see them coming and why couldn't I read there minds. Me and my family all looked at each other as we grabbed some food which will go uneaten and sat at a table near the main door.

"They smell familiar" Alice said as we all leaned into the middle of the table to talk to each other.

"I don't recognise any one of them" Rosalie said turning to look at the stares from the new group.

"I can't read there minds" I said .

Everyone turned to me I didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking.

"Edward you don't think" Emmett asked as everyone waited for my response.

"No Bella's dead" I said looking over to the new group of vampires.

(Bella POV)

As I looked at Edward from my table the band of gold around my finger started to feel very heavy, it was like Will could read my mind he pulled off his wedding ring and took mine and put them in his jeans pocket.

"Thanks," I said from under my veil of chocolate hair.

"Don't worry if you want to go we can go," Will said to me

"Ya its Ok Bella" Fiona said turning away from staring at the Cullens table

"There in the way of the door" I said keeping my hair in the way from the Cullens staring gaze

"Just stand next to me and they won't see you" William said to me as he help me up from my seat

"See you later" I said to my family

They quietly said bye and William lead to the main door and the Cullens table. Even with William in-between me and the Cullens I could feel the gaze on me. As William lead through the main door of the canteen I took a quick look at the Cullens but all 5 pairs of golden eyes were looking at me and there jaws literally dropped when they saw my face. Crap I thought to myself.

(Rosalie POV)

We looked at each other. The female who had covered her face to hide from our stares was Bella, she was a vampire, she had a mate who wasn't Edward.

"Edward," Alice said waving her hand in front of his face

Edward was frozen staring off into space.

"Someone should talk to her" Emmett said as he was shaking his shoulders from front to back, suggesting that he should talk to her.

"No" I heard Edward say, but I was already out the canteen door and halfway down the hall after Bella and her mate. I knew no one would talk to Bella without Edward saying yes to it but me, so I thought I might as well ask the questions.

I got into the car park and saw Bella and her mate disappear into the forest. I ran at super speed after them. They were walking at a human pace so it didn't take long to catch up with them. I jumped in front of them. Bella's mate snarled at me and went into a defence stance.

"Bella" I asked getting ready to fight Bella's mate if I had to.

"William calm down" Bella said to her mate, he instantly stopped his stance and I stopped mine, "What do you want Rosalie."

"I just want to talk" I said stepping closer to Bella with her mate glaring at me

"You should come to our house then" Bella said "Follow us"

Bella and William sped off into the woods and I followed. In a minute flat we arrived in a huge well managed garden, tall green hedges separated the overflowing flower beds which were filled with all manner of flowers. We sped down the garden path to the massive mansion which was bigger than my house. It was just massive with huge windows and an ancient oak door. We slowed down when we got to the front door and William opened the door and held it open for me and Bella to walk thought it.

The front hall of the mansion had a grand staircase which led to the first floor, the walls were an ancient varnished wood and the floor was a clean new red carpet. Plush dark red leather sofas where on ether side of the grand staircase. The huge windows ether side of the oak door let in a calming glow of light which flooded the room. A crystal unused chandelier hung from the gold leaf ceiling.

A short slim women with long chocolate hair walked into the room and smiled at William and Bella then smiled curiously at me.

"Mum this is Rosalie Hale one of the Cullens and Rosalie this is Eleanor my mum" William said speaking for the first time.

"Hello Rosalie" Eleanor said waving at me

"Hello" I said politely "Bella can we talk now" I turned to Bella

"Ok we can talk in the living room" she said "In private" she turned to William and pointed at him

Bella led me to a set of oak doors, she pushed them open and waited for me to enter the bright living room before locking the doors. I looked at her confused why she had locked the doors.

"If I don't lock the doors William could sneak in" She said I was still confused

"We would see him sneak in" I pointed out

"No you wouldn't his ability is to go invisible" Bella said as I turned to look at the living room.

The living room was big with windows going along two of the four of the living room. The walls and floor were a light clean cream. The only pieces of furniture were four cream leather sofas and a round coffee table which the sofa surrounded. I sat down on one sofa and Bella sat on the sofa opposite.

"William can go invisible, so he could already be in this room" I pointed out

"Good point" Bella said then she shouted "William I'm sleeping with Darrell"

A loud growl and a crashing sound came from the front hall. Bella turned to me.

"He's not in here" She said as we both started to chuckle "What do you want to know" she then asked.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Guess Who's Back**

(Alice POV)

All the family were in the living room waiting for Rosalie to return from following Bella and her 'mate'.

"Edward everything's going to be fine" Emmett said patting Edward on the head "I don't think Bella would get a new mate after you"

"Shut up Emmett" I said hitting him around the head

"What she wouldn't do that to him" Emmett said turning to glare at me.

Edward was frozen to his seat he hadn't said a word since shouting no at lunch. Esme was looked at Edward with worry in her golden eyes and Carlisle was talking to Jasper about how none of our abilities seemed to work on this new coven.

"Bella is allowed to do what she wants, we did leave her" I said

"Shut up" Edward said turning to glare at me

"No you forced us to leave her and now you might have lost her for good" I shouted at him

My words hurt him I could see it in his face but before Edward could retaliate, the front door opened and Rosalie walked in. We all shot up and sped towards her surrounding her so she would have to tell us every thing about Bella. We all stood in silence around her waiting for someone to say something.

"Sorry Edward" She said without looking into his pain filled eyes.

She pushed past us and sped up to her room with Emmett right behind her and then Edward sped up to his room.

My mind suddenly filled with images of three vampires arriving at our house. Two of then were tall males with black hair, I recognised one of then from lunch. The female was small and had chocolate coloured hair I didn't recognise her.

" Alice what do you see" Jasper asked me as he wrapped his arms around me

"Three of them are coming to speak to us" I said as Esme and Carlisle turned to me

"Which ones" Esme asked I knew she hoped it would be Bella.

"It's not Bella" I said as Rosalie and Emmett glided down the stairs "It' one of the males from lunch and another pair properly the leader and his mate"

"Eleanor and Lester" Rosalie said we all turned to her "There Bella's adoptive parents"

As she finished there was a knock at the door. Rosalie was first to the door and opened it.

"Hello Lester, Eleanor and Darrell" She said greeting the members of Bella's new family

"Hello Rosalie" The male who I didn't recognise said, he must be Lester

"Do you want to come in" Rosalie asked.

As they stepped in Emmett stayed on the stair properly to stop Edward attacking any of Bella's family. Me, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme gathered near one of the leather sofas.

"Hello I'm Carlisle this is Esme my wife, Jasper, Alice, Emmett our children and you've met Rose" Carlisle said pointing each of us out.

"I'm Lester this is my wife Eleanor and one of our sons Darrell," said Lester pointing to each of his family.

Eleanor was smaller then me and Esme, she looked just like a mother and her loving face was bordered by her long curly chocolate hair. Lester was as tall as Emmett but slim and had pitch black hair in a similar style to Carlisle's. Darrell was just taller then Jasper but was dressed in complete black and had deep purple marks under his eyes, his hair was just below his shoulders and as black as Lester's. All of there eyes were a deep gold like ours.

"Why are you here," asked Emmett snarling as he said it.

"Be calm Emmett," Carlisle said gesturing an apology to Lester.

"We are here to talk," said Eleanor

"As you know one of our number is emotionally drawn to Forks and we are asking if it would be ok with us staying in Forks but we will stay away from you of course," Lester finished.

Before any Carlisle could say a work me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all shouted yes at the same time.

"You can't take Bells away from us," Emmett shouted a bit too loudly

"It was 'Bells' idea to ask you if we could stay, we were going to act on your decision," Darrell said speaking for the first time.

"Of course you can stay we have no right to keep Bella from her home," Carlisle said,

"Thank you," Lester said, "I think we will go."

Lester led his family out the front door and towards the forest, with Rosalie waving at them as they went. Rosalie closed the door and then sat on one of the couches, Emmett sat next to her.

"Rose does Bella have a new mate" I asked everyone turned to her waiting for an answer.

"Yes she does William, the tall one with black hair that led her out of the canteen today," she said looking at her feet.

"Why would she do that to Edward," Jasper asked.

"She thinks Edward doesn't care about her any more and William saved her from Victoria," She answered looking up from her feet,

"She must have became a vampire a couple months after we left," Esme said putting her left hand on her face.

"Yes Victoria came looking for her, when she found her she started to torture her" she stopped to let this information sink in, "William found Bella and Victoria and he killed Victoria and brought Bella to his family, she's been with them ever since."

"I told you we never should of left," I said "If we didn't we would have Bella with us now and Edward would be happy,"

"We can't get her back, she's happy were she is," Rosalie said

"We should let her be," Carlisle said turning to walk up the stairs to go see Edward.

Rosalie got up from her seat and walked to the dinning room with Esme. Me and Jasper sat next to Emmett on the sofa.

"This fucking sucks," Emmett said crossing his arms over his massive chest and sticking out his bottom lip.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bloody Pixies**

(Bella POV)

Fiona was at school before we were and when we arrived she was standing next to her Green Jaguar talking to Alice, they both looked like fairies short and dressed in bright colours. Albert's Warrior parked in the space next to Fiona's Jaguar. Me and William got out of the car flanked by Primrose and Albert. Darrell walked past Alice and wrapped his arms around Fiona's waist and pulled her up to kiss him.

"Hi Bella," Alice said to me her eyes were pleading for me to answer,

"Hi Alice," I said back to her.

Albert, Primrose and Darrell were already gone and Fiona was standing next to Alice. William had his right arm tightly over my shoulders and I had my left arm around his waist.

"Bells it's good to see you" Alice said stepping closer to me.

Me and William stepped back widening the space between us and Alice.

"Bella don't be like that," Fiona said as Alice's face filled with pain at my sudden rejection.

"I'm sorry I left Bella I didn't want to leave but….. Edward said I had too for your own good," Alice said stepping closer this time me and Will didn't move.

"Well its too late for that now," I replied,

"Please Bella you always talked about how Alice was your best friend," Fiona said stepping next to Alice.

"Bella you should try to get some of your old life back," William said to me

I looked up at him and he looked down at and smiled showing all his dazzling teeth.

"Ok Alice we could try being friends," I said looking at Alice.

"Thanks Bella, me and Fiona changed my schedule so that I'm in all of your class," Alice said smiling at me.

"So you were going to be in all my classes anyway so I had no choose," I asked.

"No choose what so ever," Fiona said as we headed for our first class.

"Bloody Pixies," I whispered to William.

(William POV)

It was lunch and my family were at our table at the far end of the canteen, Alice joined us, then Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Darrell and Fiona were getting on with Jasper and Alice, talking about feeling the emotions that come along with there abilities. Albert and Primrose were getting on with Emmett and Rosalie, joking about the similarities that they have with each other. I had my arm around Bella's shoulders and she was resting her head on my chest. Edward my Bella's ex was sitting alone staring at his family with angry eyes.

"We should invite him over," I said to Bella,

She look up at me and shook her head "If we invite him he'll start having a fight with you,"

"Ya Will, he's thinking about coming other here and 'smashing that smug git's face in," Darrell said as the other conversations stopped to talk about Edward.

" That's Eddie for you, doesn't like people doing one better then him," Emmett said

"What do you mean," Bella asked.

"Well Eddie would be ok if someone just 'dated' you but Will went one better and married you," Emmett said his eyes flickering to Edward waiting for him to storm off to attack.

"Edward can't read your mind while your around Bella," I said "How did you know we were married."

"Your think just because you take the ring off means we can't tell," Jasper said pointing to Bella's hand were she was rubbing the finger were our wedding ring should be.

"Oh," Bella said ,"Why is it always me who gives things away."

"Bella as a human you couldn't lie to save your life," Alice said patting Bella's head,

"Stop that," Bella said knocking Alice's hand away.

"Just give Edward time," Rosalie said ,"Its hard for him too see you with someone else."

"He thought you were dead then suddenly your back and your married," Emmett said,

"I feel bad now," Bella said.

I kissed the top of her head, a quiet growl came from the direction of Edward's table.

"Ignore him he's jealous," Alice said snickering but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock," Emmett said as he and Albert exploded into their blooming laughter.

**Please Review**


End file.
